Losing Forever
by WyrdaAburHugin
Summary: The Inu gang has known each other forever, but what happens when Kagome holds back a secret that may cost her, her life.rnRated for upcoming Language and Violence InuKag MirSan and maybe other pairings
1. The Begining

Losing Forever

By Lin of the water

Summary: The Inu gang has known each other forever, but what happens when Kagome holds back a secret that may cost her, her life.

Chapter one: The beginning

"Bye Mom!" called a small girl over her shoulder as she left for her first day of second grade. She had shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a green ruffled mini shirt.

"Kagome Higurashi! Are you sure you want to walk to school on your first day?" called a voice from a window from the house in which Kagome had come from.

"Yea I'm sure Mom. I'll see you later!" Kagome called over her shoulder one last time before she disappeared in the distance.

'Oh my little baby has grown up' thought Mrs. Higurashi as she finished up with the dishes; looking out the window in the direction that Kagome had disappeared in.

Back with Kagome…

Kagome nervously walked into her classroom and looked around at all the tables that were suppose to be their desks, too bad they had to share with other people. "Hi I'm Sango," said a girl coming up behind her. Kagome looked at the girl who called herself Sango, she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with hearts on the sleeves and blue jeans with flowers on them running along the side of the pant leg.

'Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all' thought Kagome as she smiled at Sango "Hi I'm Kagome"

"Everyone please sit down, we are about to start the lesson" called their teacher Miss Keade.

Sango and Kagome looked around and found one table that wasn't filled with other children, and walked over to it. Just before they reached it they noticed two boys sitting there. One was smiling; he was wearing a navy button up shirt with short sleeves and dark blue jeans. He had purplish eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The other was scowling; he had his eyes closed, so you couldn't tell the color of his eyes. He was wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt and light blue jeans. Since he was scowling you couldn't tell the color of his eyes but his black hair was down to mid-back. Sango sat down next to the boy with the messy ponytail, and Kagome sat down next Sango, which landed her next to the boy with the long black hair.

Well that's it the first chapter done. I know it's short but I'm just seeing if you guys like it. My sister says I should have at least 30 reviews but I think not just 15 are fine and I'll continue "Losing Forever". Well I hope you guys like my first fanfic, it's based on a story of a girl I know.


	2. The Meeting

Losing Forever

By Lin of the water

Summary: The Inu gang has known each other forever, but what happens when Kagome holds back a secret that may cost her, her life.

Chapter two: The meeting

"Hey Mirkou"

The boy with the ponytail looked up at Sango and his eyes lit up even further "Hey Sango!"

"Oh my gosh I forget, this is Kagome" Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's arm.

Kagome blushed a little "Hi"

The boy with long black hair just sat there, "Feh"

Kagome looked at him with a 'what in the world is wrong with you' look

Sango noticed this and laughed "That's just Inuyasha, don't mind him. He's not very social"

'He's kind of cute when he smirks like that. I wish he would open up though, I can tell he is hiding something, and he has a strange aura around him' Kagome thought about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to reveal a pair of violet eyes 'wow that Kagome girl is kind of cute' He sat up to where he was level with Kagome's eyes. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, if Mirkou hadn't waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's he probably would have gotten lost in her big chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his trance and was extremely annoyed by Mirkou. "What?" snarled Inuyasha

"Uh you were staring at Kagome for five minutes" Mirkou smile turned into a smirk, "Does the great Inuyasha have a crush?"

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha punching Mirkou in the arm

"Owwww" moaned Mirkou holding his arm.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Sango about to slap him when their teacher, Miss. Keade, grabbed her hand stopping Sango in mid slap "What in the world is going on here?"

Sango spoke first "Inuyasha punched Mirkou!"

Miss. Keade turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha is this true?"

"Yes, Mirkou was making fun of me and Kagome"

"I see, Mirkou, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango you will stay in the classroom during lunch and eat in here"

"O.K," mumbled Sango, Mirkou, Inuyasha and Kagome in unison.

Lunch Time…

They were all eating silently, sitting at the table that they were sitting earlier that morning.

"Hey guys, do you want to come over to my place after school today? I'm pretty sure that we can all walk to my house it's pretty close to the school. You guys could call your parents at my house if you want to come over." asked Kagome timidly not exactly sure why she had asked everyone to come in the first place, she hardly knew these people put she felt as if she had know them forever. Not known to Kagome that was exactly how Inuyasha felt about her.

"Sure I can come over," said Inuyasha before he could stop himself "Where do you live?"

"At the Higurashi Shrine, a couple blocks from the school"

"At the Higurashi Shrine!"

"Y…yes. What's wrong?" asked Kagome a little worried.

"I've lived near the Higurashi Shrine almost all my life and have wondered who lived there"

Kagome and Inuyasha started talking rapidly about how they could walk to school together, work on homework together and maybe play together sometimes during the week almost forgetting Mirkou and Sango, until Mirkou cleared his throat and looked at Inuyasha strangely

By the end of lunch both Mirkou and Sango had agreed to come, they were sure their parents wouldn't mind if they called at Kagome's house.

The rest of the day went smoothly without any more arguments, well not any major ones.


	3. Playdate

Losing Forever

By Lin of the water

Summary: The Inu gang has known each other forever, but what happens when Kagome holds back a secret that may cost her, her life.

Last time..

By the end of lunch both Mirkou and Sango had agreed to come, they were sure their parents wouldn't mind if they called at Kagome's house.

The rest of the day went smoothly without any more arguments, well not any major ones.

Chapter three: Play date

After school…

After the bell rang Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Mirkou raced outside eager to get to the Higurashi Shrine. Within 20 minutes they were at the stairs leading up to Kagome's house everyone panting except Kagome.

"I thought you said it was only a few blocks to your house!" panted Mirkou "8 blocks is not a few!"

"Sorry, It doesn't seem that far to me anymore. I had to walk all last year so I'm used to it"

Sango stared at the stairs "Are you sure you don't have another way to get up to your house beside up the stairs?"

Kagome sighed "No sorry"

"Are we going to climb the stairs or stand here arguing?" asked Inuyasha impatiently

With that said everyone started climbing, sometimes stopping to catch their breath. When they reached the top of the stairs, Inuyasha was surprised by the site in front his eyes. He had always known that the Higurashi Shrine was beautiful but it was more beautiful close up. The house/temple was in front of them it was white, red and had various colors that had been obscured over time. There was the well house off to the left and the sacred tree off to the right.

"Wow…" gaped Inuyasha

"Is that all you can say Inuyasha?" giggled Kagome.

"Its just wow…" Inuyasha just stared at all the things in the shrine.

Sango and Mirkou seemed to think that was funny and burst out laughing, the laughing was contagious and soon Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing along with them. It was a good five minutes until they had their laughter under control. Kagome invited them to eat a snack under the sacred tree. It was blooming at the time and so Kagome thought it would be perfect to sit under. It was blooming white and pink blooms. She went inside with Sango and they brought rice balls out to the boys. The boys stared at the rice balls for about a second before stuffing them down their mouths. The girls stared with amazement, while they both thought 'they are such pigs! They act like they haven't eaten in weeks!' Sango promptly took care of the boys. Sango snuck of behind them and slapped them both upside the head, hard! "OUCH!" both Mirkou and Inuyasha yelled rubbing their heads

"What was that for?" an obviously mad Inuyasha snarled.

"For not being more considerate towards Kagome for invite us here!" Sango said or to Mirkou and Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango it's ok. Please, calm down" Kagome said trying to calm an extremely mad Sango, and Mirkou and Inuyasha had taken up to eating the snacks quietly while Kagome try to calm Sango down. Within a couple minutes Sango had calmed down and she and Kagome started to eat the snacks. "Hey guys I forgot the drinks I'll be right back" Kagome said as she got up and went into the house.

Kagome was back in a couple minutes trying to juggle too many glasses on the tray. Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome knowing that if he didn't Sango would get mad at him, but in truth he just wanted to help Kagome.

"Thanks" whispered Kagome, only Inuyasha heard because of his sensitive hearing.

Once they were done with the snacks that they went inside Kagome's house, where they met Kagome's mother, Sota, Kagome's younger brother, and Kagome's grandfather. They would've met Kikyou, Kagome's twin sister, but she was up in her room and had refused to come down.

Once they had met everyone Sango and Mirkou called their parents to tell them to get them at Higurashi Shrine in a couple hours, they went up to Kagome's room. Mirkou and Inuyasha started to play on the play station and Sango and Kagome starting talking about school, family and other things after a while they got bored and decided to play a couple board games. Inuyasha was completely convinced that Mirkou was cheating the entire time they were playing board games and card games. Within the hour Sango and Mirkou were gone and only Inuyasha was left. "So what do you want to do now Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha come down for dinner please," called Mrs. Higurashi up the stairs then turning around went back into the kitchen to set the table.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of Kagome's room, as they walked down the hallway a door opened on Inuyasha's side.

sparklingcrystal133- as you asked the next chapter is up thanks for the review

InuYasha-luver235- thanks for the review! i'm glad you like IY as a widdle kid. lol

Monkeyfeet180- as you asked the next chapter is up! i'm working on the next chapter now. thanks for the review.

inuyasha1818- thanks for the review!

DeAdXwItcH- i am working on more stories as you read my next chapter! thxs for the review!

Canada Eh- thxs for the review

toxiclollipop- hey girl thxs for review. HEY EVERYONE READ THIS GIRL'S STORY!

well everyone the next chapter should be up soon since i'm on spring break so i can write pretty much all day lol


	4. An Important author's note

Hey everyone sorry about not continuing the story but the inspiration of the story died so if anyone wants to continue the story please email me


End file.
